With continuous development of third-generation mobile communications technologies, the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3rd generation partnership project) has introduced HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access, high speed downlink packet access) and HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access, high speed uplink packet access) technologies, and also introduced downlink multi-carrier and uplink multi-carrier technologies, which can further improve a peak rate of a user and throughput of a cell. In HSUPA, data transmission modes include scheduled transmission and non-scheduled transmission. For scheduled transmission, a network needs to learn, according to SI (Scheduling Information, scheduling information) information and a Happy Bit that are reported by a UE (User Equipment, user equipment), the resource use state of the UE, and delivers AG (Absolute Grant, absolute grant) and RG (Relative Grant, relative grant) scheduling authorization information to the UE; and the UE adjusts a corresponding data rate according to send data after receiving the scheduling authorization information. Currently, SI information reporting solutions include single-carrier reporting and dual-carrier reporting.
Currently, when SI information is reported by using a single carrier or dual carriers, a reporting format is shown in Table 1:
TABLE 1UPH (5 bits)TEBS (5 bits)HLBS(4 bits)HLID (4 bits)
UPH (UE Power Headroom): user equipment power headroom, which is defined as a ratio of maximum transmit power of a UE to DPCCH power, where the maximum transmit power of the UE is determined by a UE level or configuration on a network.
TEBS (Total E-DCH Buffer Status): a total amount of data to be sent in a current buffer. This field indicates an amount of data of a logical channel buffer reported in all RRC requests, that is, a total amount (in a unit of bytes) of corresponding data to be transmitted and retransmitted at an RLC layer.
HLBS (Highest priority Logical channel Buffer Status): highest priority logical channel buffer status. This field indicates a ratio of a logical channel buffer data amount indicated by an HLID to a TEBS buffer amount.
HLID (Highest priority Logical channel ID): highest priority logical channel identity. This field indicates a logical channel with a highest priority of data in a transmit buffer of the UE. If there is more than one such logical channel, a logical channel with a highest data share in the transmit buffer is the specified logical channel.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that at least the following problem exists in the prior art: When multiple carriers use the existing single-carrier or dual-carrier SI information format to report SI information, SI information reported by each reporting carrier is completely same except for UPH information, thereby causing a waste of system resources.